A Lone Wolf I Am Not - But A Friend I Am
by Lucky-Will-Rock-Dis-World
Summary: Satoshi Mana, not your average human girl, was sent to Naruto's world. Unlike most who would freak out, she was overjoyed and exited; for she had been an outcast in her world; in Naruto, she can belong, in Naruto, she can be somebody, in Naruto, she can have friends, in Naruto, she can show her trues self, in Naruto, she can finally find happiness, and maybe something more... love?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo minna-san… This is my first Naruto fanfiction story… I'm not sure I have much ideas for this story so some help would be nice ^_^. If you have any good ideas put them on review please.**

**Disclaimer: … I don't own Naruto… the day I own Naruto will be the day pigs fly and crap rainbows and glitter…**

**Claimer: I own Mana and Baba, as well as Mana's summons. O! The link to Mana's tattoo ' /inspiration/face-tattoos/'.**

**LET DA STORY BEGIN!**

"_I'm Not Afraid (I'm Not Afraid)  
To take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (Everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand) We'll walk this road toge_—"

SLAM!

I looked up from under my blanket and to where my hand was resting on my alarm clock. I lifted my hand and winced when I saw a crack on the screen-thing-y. It said 6:30. I frowned. "Dammit…" with a sigh I sat up and stretched. I gave a groan of satisfaction when I heard the cracks and pops. I got up outta my bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I finished I walked to the mirror and looked at my face. Mismatched eyes stared back at me. My right eye was a pure golden color and my left was pure silver. My hair was a real dark navy blue, so dark that from a distance you'd mistake it for black. I had ivory skin though with a weird tattoo-like birthmark on my face. The reason why I say tattoo-like is cause the birthmark is black and in a particular design, which contrasts greatly with my near white skin.

I went back to my room and put on a black baggy t-shirt and black cargo pants and black/gray Nikes; all men's. I put on my favorite Columbia winter hat which was black as well; I'm guessing you know my fav color; black. I had even polished my fingernails and toenails black. Yeah I'm obsessed with black, gray and red. Though I barely wear red cause I only wear it on my birthday.

I heard arguing and walked to my window and see my neighbors fighting… AGAIN. The entire world could hear they're argument because the lady is screeching like a banshee at the male in the house about cheating on her because he was out for more than half the night… _again_. I sighed, I got used to it after three years. I turn around and picked up my bag. I stood up and felt a sudden pain in my head and heard something fall to the floor. I fell to my side and saw that it was… a boot?

_Really_? I thought incredulously before everything went black.

I heard voices. They sounded oddly familiar…

"She… enemy… Orochimaru's spies."

"…interrogate her…"

"…answers… his plans…"

Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait _wait_, whoa. _Whoa_. _Orochimaru_? _Interrogation_? _Spy_? _Me_? Psshh. _Yea_. _Riiiiiight_. Wait… Orochimaru? Why would they mention him? I sat up and all talking ceased.

"Oh no, don't mind me, continue on, continue on." I drawled sarcastically while rolling my eyes at the idiots. But then I took a good look at said idiots. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hotaru Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura were all glaring at me. Ok… they look _way_ too real to be cosplayers. And, by way too real, I meant the wrinkles and extra skin (eck).

I got up, which caused them to stiffen noticeably, and walked toward the window and looked out. Everything was animated. I pinched myself.

Ow.

Well I now know that I'm not dreaming and this is actually happening. …Sweetness, _BABY_! I love Naruto! I watched the entire first anime. And some of Shippuden. I have yet to finish the Shippuden series though, sadly.

I contemplate on whether I should scream and fangirl like crazy and run and glomp all of the characters and spout about how cool and _hot_/_sexy_ they are and get myself killed by a random ninja for 'attacking' their students or act like a completely sane person and remain calm and explain myself and _then_ find somewhere private/silent and fangirl. And, since I have near perfect self-control, I chose the latter.

"I suppose I'll have to explain myself." I muttered. They nodded. "Well then, ask any questions you like, but I won't answer some of them because they might lead to personal secrets and I expect you to respect my privacy." Sarutobi looked hesitant but nodded. The other three however…

"You will answer any and all questions. After all you are an enemy." Shimura said. I rolled my eyes none to subtly at him.

"Would you like it if you were to have to answer questions that would lead to personal secrets? No, you wouldn't. Oh, and you don't necessarily have any authority over me cause I'm not a part of the village and how do you know I'm an enemy? For all you know I could be an innocent person that has _no idea_ how they even got here."

That last part I wasn't lying about. I honestly don't know how I got here. I mean I got a boot to the head (wow), and then I fainted. Anyway back to my current situation.

Danzo was glaring at me and I swore I saw Sarutobi smirk. "She has a point Danzo. You have no authority over her." I nodded in agreement. "Only this guy", I pointed to Sarutobi, "has authority over me because he's the _Hokage_ and it is common courtesy to show respect to your superiors. Especially if it's a _Kage_." I said bluntly. After that I turned towards Sarutobi and bowed. I was inwardly doing a victory/happy dance. I **_loathe_** Danzo. And now that I'm here I get to chew im out.

Kukukukuku~. I straightened up. "Now ask away." I said bluntly.

"Who are you?"

I smirked. "Mana. Satoshi Mana, at you service."

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know." They stared at me. I knew they were all ninja once (minus Sarutobi) so they should be able to tell if I'm lying. Danzo's probably using Shisui's Sharingan to see if I'm lying. After they confirmed I wasn't lying they continued.

"Where do you hail from?"

"I am from the Village of Insanity." I joked. They stared at me.

"I'm jokin', I'm jokin'. I made that up. I'm actually an orphan and I travelled a lot, I lived most of my life in the wilderness," that part I wasn't lying about actually.

They stared at me, as if waiting for me to continue. I sighed. Oh well. So much for personal secrets.

"…I was raised in an orphanage by a woman who took care of me. She was actually the only person to take care of me since the others were creeped out by my birthmark. Everyone called me a freak and always beat me up because of it. After she died when I was four (I had learned to fight in order defend myself from the other kids by then) they all kicked me out and I found myself in a forest. I began killing animals to survive and even had to fight grizzly bears (as well as other dangerous animals). It was probably because I travelled so much throughout the forest that I actually went across the country."

The reason why I was alive was because my caretaker had told me about God and I prayed to God every day and asked that he could help me survive the hellish life I've lived so far. But they didn't need to know that.

"Eventually I started to act like the animals around me and soon I was the very thing I fed off to survive; a wild animal. I finally found civilization but I was dead to the human world. All I knew was the wilderness. I even killed some of the people that rescued me. People had to put me in the pound but that didn't work out well seeing as whenever some dogs were taken out of their cages when people came to check on me they would challenge me to a fight.

"Usually the animals ended up being a bruised, bloodied and battered heap when I was through with them. They had to bring me to all kinds of different places. Eventually though I came to act more human and civilized.

"Though living in human civilization, is something I'll never get used to. I can act civilized but only barely. If ya piss me off I'll become the wild me and kill ya (unless you know how to hold your own, which I've _no_ doubt you do). I sometimes even went out in the night and went to the forest, when I got there I'd revert back to my past self and hunt for animals to feed off of."

I received looks of disgust from Utatane and Mitokado as well as Danzo, though he hid it better but I was still able to see it in his eye. Sarutobi just looked only a little weirded out but he had a look of sympathy in his eyes which I chose to ignore.

"Yea… I'll never change no matter how hard people try. The forest is my home; being like a wild animal, it's who I am."

Sarutobi nodded. The raw emotion in my voice and my face was enough for him to figure out I wasn't lying.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Orochimaru?" Danzo asked. I nodded.

"I heard of him, he's the Legendary Snake Sennin. Isn't that common knowledge?" I ask dully. They didn't say anything as they continued to stare at me.

…

"Homura, Hotaru and Danzo you may leave." All three begrudgingly left, and I crack a feral grin to the man before me.

"Was there a back pack with me that was black with bloody skulls with butcher knives coming out of the craniums and the words 'Skulls of the Dead' on it?" I asked excitedly.

He looked creeped out at the bag but handed it to me. "There were some things in there we tried taking a look at but we were confused and assumed you knew about them. Would you mind telling me what these things are?"

"Sure." I looked in my bag. IPhone 4&amp;5 check, Laptop check, iPod check, iPad check, black nail polish check, 20 copies of my Columbia winter cap check…

"Would ya mind giving me my butcher and pocket knives back? I use em for huntin'." He gave em to me.

Ok, check for the knives, flute check and art supplies check.

I began explaining to him what the electronics were and showed him part of the first episode and told him I knew (most) of the future when something popped in my head.

"Oi, Saru-Jii, when does the chunnin exams begin?" he twitched. I snickered.

"The chunnin exams won't come for another fourteen months so the graduation exams haven't come yet."

I nodded.

"Ok. As for my living arrangements…" he smirked.

"You can live in the _Shi no Mori_." I blinked before grinning ferally. I ran to him and practically glomped the older man.

"ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" I shouted excitedly.

"Well, you said you'll never get used to human civilization so you can live there. And if you do indeed know what lies in there then I'm sure you can hold your own."

"Yep! Especially wit dem daggers." He looked at me with a weird expression. But then I realized something.

"Matte. Do I have chakra?"

"You do. Mid-Gennin to low-Chunnin level." I blinked. Really? Huh.

"But you need to learn how to control your chakra." Already figured that out.

"Alright. I already know the exorcises. What I need is academics. My intelligence level sadly rivals that of an eight year old since I lived five years of my life in the wilderness." He nodded.

"That can be arranged. I can teach you the academics and everything." I grinned.

"And I have the power to learn everything faster now too!" he rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What power?"

"Kage Bunshin. If you use it and have it do something then dispel it the memory of what the clone did will run through your head. This proves that Kage Bunshin is rather useful for intellectual purposes." He blinked down at me in astonishment.

"I have photographic memory and I read sometimes."

"Ah. But wait, if you have photographic memory-"

"Who would want a rabid human girl at their school? Since the chance of me killing someone is frighteningly high, the government decided to not let me go to any school and have me constantly guarded."

"…Ah." He nodded slightly.

I smirked when a thought popped in my head. I've read fanfictions about Naruto being smart and all powerful and he would tell Sarutobi this and stories about Naruto fans going into the Naruto world but I never read one that the Naruto-fan told the old man what I was about to tell him…

"Hey… Did you know that if you use Kage Bunshin, you can get your paperwork done faster?"

Silence. Complete, utter silence.

Sarutobi walked to **his desk** and took out a target and put it on the desk… before repeatedly banging his head on said target while saying 'Idiot' over and over again. I heard muffled laughter from above which was soon drowned out by my crazed cackles.

After he finished his self-abuse he led me to the forest. I immediately leaped over the fence, land in a crouched position on all fours. My inner animal within me awoke as I ran on all four limbs and I climbed up the tree like a squirrel and landed on a branch. I smiled down at an amused Sarutobi.

I inhaled deeply. "Home sweet home." well not quite... but I'm gonna love it.

And thus my life in Naruto began.

**End Chapter one**

**I hope you like... thnx for reading and please review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Claimer: Mana and Baba**

**~(10 Months Later)~**

It's been ten months since I came to the Naruto world. Sarutobi has told me about the history of the Naruto-verse. Ok, I know I know a lot about the past but hearing it from a being of this dimension is different.

Anyway, whenever he wasn't there I would train myself and my chakra-control. I did all of the chakra-control exorcises and was able to have near perfect chakra control in no time-(lies).

I even taught myself how to do Medical Ninjutsu. It's kinda easy for me. …Oh who am I kidding -_-. It was hard as hell; I started out with small things. I honestly want to advance it to the point where I can regenerate an arm or leg or even organs. I eventually found out I had three chakra natures which surprised me quite I bit. I still remember it.

_~(Flashback: Four and a half months ago)~_

_I just finished my meal when Saru-Jii came over to me._

_"__Sup, Jiji?"_

_He smirked at me. "I think it's about time you learned what your chakra natures are, Mana." He handed me the paper. "I'm sure you already know what each represents…"_

_I nodded eagerly. I can't wait! I sent a little chakra into the paper. The results were shocking._

_The paper split in half. One half of it split into two pieces, the bigger piece burst in flames and the smaller piece crumpled. The other half wasn't needed._

_Silence._

_"__So… my main element is wind, my second fire and my third lightning." I stated. He nodded._

_I began jumping up and down, shouting gibberish in excitement. He laughed at me._

_"__ALRIGHT!"I shouted. After that I calm down. I looked at him with a grin._

_~(Flashback End)~_

Sarutobi just signed me up for team seven. The graduation exams already passed. But I gave Mizuki a good right-hook to the face and then kicked him in the nuts.

I walked out of my apartment and to the academy. I ignored everyone as I walked into class. After Iruka announced the teams and him explaining who I was and why I was here I went to the roof.

As I looked out at the village memories of the anime flooded through my mind. Mostly about Naruto always looking awesome and announcing that he'll never give up and epically defeating the opponent or whatever. I chuckled slightly at his determination and drive.

Now that I'm a ninja… what is my dream? Is there a reason why I was brought here? What am I even doing here? What should I do with this strength? I sigh. No point in giving myself a migraine. The others came upstairs and saw me. I stared. They stared back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi shrugged- and that's when I realized he was on the railing in a sitting position. As everyone else sat down like normal humans I sat down like a dog –my flexibility allowing me to do so. I ignored the weird looks sent my way and look at Kakashi expectantly.

"Ahem. Alright, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? We say things we like, what we hate, our hobbies, dreams the whole sha-bang." I drawled.

"…Yeah, what she said." I snorted slightly.

"Well, why don't you go first?"

"Hmmm. I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are nonya; my dreams… don't have any. My hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

"So all we learned was his name…" Sakura whispered.

"Alright, you next." He said.

I tuned out everyone else's introductions until it came to Sakura. Her intro was so annoying I couldn't _not_ listen to it.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like is… well the person I like is…*giggle* my hobbies are… *blush and giggle* my dreams are…*blush and squeal*"

I inwardly gagged as my eye twitched and Kakashi's eye narrowed. "And? The things you hate?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto had anime tears streaming down his face comically as I snickered.

"Translation," I began, "She likes Sasuke, her hobbies are stalking him (and probably going in his house to steal _certain_ articles of clothing), and her dream is to have Sasuke's babies." Sakura glared at me with a red blush while Naruto glared at Sasuke. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me but then looked towards Sasuke.

"Alright you next." We all looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." Sakura looked disheartened while I snorted.

"Sure ya don't. Why'd ya kiss Naruto then?" I smirked at a now glaring Sasuke while Naruto gagged.

He chose to ignore me and continued his intro. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

There was tension in the air after that.

"Jeez dude, I knew you were emo but hot damn, you just became the King of Emo's with just one intro, man." I drawled. I earned two glares, a snicker and a slightly amused look.

"Ok. Your turn."

I smirked.

"Satoshi Mana, at yo' service. My likes are meat, the forests, specifically the _Shi no Mori_," I got a slightly shocked look from Kakashi and three confused/weirded out looks, "the thrill of a good fight, training, meditating, lotus flowers, fish, hunting, wolves, foxes," at this I glanced at Naruto and earned a suspicious glare from Kakashi. "Mitarashi dango, ramen, torture," I got slightly scared looks from Sakura and Naruto and a raised eyebrow from Sasuke. "learning new jutsu and fighting styles as well as creating my own, reading, drawing, giving people nicknames to annoy them, take Emo King over there for example," I smirked at a glaring Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto laughed. "and I love my friend Baba, sleeping and taking naps, so replenishing." I sighed almost dreamily. "My dislikes… fangirls, emo people, arrogance, perverts, traitors, rapists, _a certain snake_," I snarled the three words out with venom, "but most of all, I absolutely despise- no **_loathe_** people who would abandon their fellow comrades for anything, especially power," I got thoughtful looks from Naruto and Sakura.

I looked at Kakashi's face and saw something akin to respect shine in his eye as he stared at me and gave a slight nod of approval.

"I also dislike cowards, selfish people and people who think they're all that because they're from clans. My hobbies… sleeping, hunting, playing with Baba, training and meditating. As for my dreams…" I frowned a little bit in confusion. I still haven't figured that one out. "My dream… I honestly… don't know." I whispered the last two words and stared at the ground.

I got surprised looks from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke remained neutral. Kakashi's eye twinkled as he stared. I matched his stare with one of my own. It went on for a good five minutes before Kakashi looked away and told the amateurs about the test while I got up and stretched.

When Kakashi said not to eat and left I looked at them. "I doubt you're gonna listen but if I were you I'd wake up at eight thirty and then come."

I went to the Shi no Mori and played with Baba as well as hunt with him. Baba was a wolf cub when I found him on the fifth month I came here and took care of him. He's grown really big since then. I'm starting to think he's a wolf summon. I mean he's bigger than Shippuden Akamaru and he should only be four months and three weeks old!

After I killed enough animals to last him the night I told him about being a shinobi in training and because of it we won't see each other in the next few months and asked if he would be able to take care of himself 'til then.

He barked a yes and I smiled and pet his head. A question popped up and I sighed. Baba looked up at me and nuzzled my cheek gently and whined. I looked at him.

"Baba… I'm a ninja now… but… what am I gonna do? What am I gonna use this strength for? I'm so confused…"

I looked up at the sky and my eyes widen as a brief image of _her_ appeared in the sky, smiling down at me and seeming to say, '_Oh Mana, I'm so proud of you._' That's when I remembered our promise.

I gave a wistful smile as a look of solemn and regret came into my mismatched eyes.

'_I… I didn't… have the strength… to protect _her_…_'

I clenched my fist as I felt tears come to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

'_But… I have the strength… to protect people now…_'

An image of the only person who ever cared for me appeared in my head, a nearly angelic smile on her face as her lips parted to sing that one lullaby I loved so much. Her long, beautiful golden locks flowing down her back in soft, wavy curls. Her mesmerizing emerald green eyes staring into my own as she sang, her hand caressing my head.

'_Eliade…_'

I grabbed a kunai and cut into my hand. I raised my fist to the sky.

"Eliade… on the blood of this hand I promise… I will protect my precious people, even if it kills me…"

I whispered softly as I closed my eyes as the memories of all the times I had with her raced through my mind, memories I will carry with me to my grave.

I won't go back on my word… and I'll never give up.

I heard what sounded like a startled gasp but I ignored it.

'_I will make sure the Will of Fire lives on!_' I thought as I opened my eyes and turned my hand over and healed it.

I turned my head towards Baba and gave a closed eye smile, well, more like grin and rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Hehehehehe. Sorry. Was making an oath." He gave me an incredulous look.

"You wouldn't understand until you do it yourself."

He raised his tail up a little, his equivalent of a shrug I guess.

I got up and said my good-bye before leaving. When I got to my apartment I laid down and fell asleep.

**End Chapter**

**again, I hope u liked it, please review.**


	3. Kakashi's Test

**~(Morning 8:00)~**

I woke up groggily. I miss my alarm clock. I got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom and took a shower.

I took a look in the mirror and frowned. My hair reached my elbows. How did it get so long? You can probably tell I'm not a fan of long hair. I grabbed a kunai and cut it to its original length; the nape of my neck to just brushing my shoulders in a semi-spiky do and bangs framing my face.

After the hair fiasco I got dressed, got my breakfast- which was barbecue ribs (mmm, my favorite meat) and left to the training grounds, munching on my food happily.

(Training Grounds; 8:45)

I walked over to my soon to be teammates. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked.

I pulled out the ear plugs and calmly regarded them. Judging from their appearances, they didn't listen to my advice.

"I told you guys to leave at like, 8:30, didn't I?"

"…"

They stared at me before asking simultaneously, "How did you know he would come late?"

I smirked.

"~Hi-mi-tsu~*****" I sang. I got glares in response.

I took off my hat, bag and shirt -I have a dark blue tank underneath- as I walked towards a tree. I rested them beside it and climbed up the tree, before hanging upside down by my legs.

I looked at the three idiots- my signature for them- ignoring the skeptical looks. "Well, let me know when he's here."

(45 minutes later…)

(Normal P.O.V)

Kakashi arrived at the training grounds only to see a shocking scene.

Mana doing air push-ups on only one finger and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a triangle while placing money in the center of said triangle.

"I bet 100,000 bucks she'll do twenty more push-ups before stopping!" Naruto grinned.

"I'll bet… 100,000 for 10." Sakura mumbled, glaring with jealousy at said girl.

"Hn. 40 more. 200,000." Guess who.

Kakashi was stuck between laughing his ass off or shaking his head and sighing at the stupidity he was witnessing.

He decided to do neither and just watch.

Naruto noticed him and glared. "Finally…"

Kakashi ignored him.

After doing twenty push-ups Mana back-flipped and landed on her feet.

Sakura and Sasuke glared as Naruto triumphantly grabbed their money and put it in Gama-chan.

Mana walked over to a tree and grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna change- I'm all sweaty and these clothes will restrict my movement."

She walked off.

The other three stood up and glared at Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here…" Kakashi rubbed his neck.

"LIAR!"

10 minutes later she came back and put the bag down. "Sorry for taking a while."

Naruto and Sasuke blushed slightly at Mana and Sakura glared with envy. Kakashi just blinked.

Mana was wearing a tan sports-bra and black yoga shorts but that's not what caused their reactions…

Let's just say Mana is well-endowed for her age. And the clothing she currently had on didn't help.

"What's with the attire?" Kakashi asked.

"The clothes I had on earlier restricted my movement. I need all the room I can get to move around when I fight you after all. Though it does give you more of an advantage because it's easier to injure me…" Mana shrugged. "But whatever. I'm gonna be a shinobi after all; I'll hafta take risks even more dangerous than this one sooner or later…" she mused.

Kakashi was surprised with the girl's intelligence. But what she said is very true.

'_Maybe I misjudged her… I think she's the most ready to become a ninja out of any of this year's rookies…_' he thought.

"Well anyway. Time to begin the mission." He said, giving his signature closed-eye smile.

(Mana P.O.V)

I tuned the scarecrow out, having already known what the test is.

"START!"

I blinked. "Hah?" I stood in the middle of the clearing next to Naruto.

Said Jinchuuriki completely ignored me and was focused on Kakashi. "Hey! You and me, right now, fair and square!"

Kakashi squinted slightly. "You're a little weird."

Naruto grew a red vein on his head. "The only thing weird is your haircut!" he growled.

This is when I decided to cut in.

"Hey, Naruto." He looked at me. "How about we—"

He rushed off before I could finish. I sighed and sat by a tree.

I saw Kakashi take out his book and I perked up a bit. "Yo, scarecrow!" he looked at me lazily. "After the test is over can I take a look at that book?"

I smirked at the widening of his eye as he barely dodged the punch Naruto threw at him. I frowned. I distracted Kakashi on purpose so Naruto could land a hit. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

I got up and took out some kunai and shuriken. I went behind the tree and made a Kage Bunshin. I transformed into a shuriken and my clone caught me. I had made sure to coat my shuriken and kunai with my chakra so he wouldn't see through my plan.

My clone came out and threw me and the shuriken at Kakashi. He pushed Naruto away and made to catch the shuriken but before he could catch me I turned back to normal. I inwardly smirked at the shocked look in his eye as I swiftly grabbed the bells (when was there three?) and replaced them with shuriken I had transformed into the bells.

I quickly took off.

I waited for Kakashi back at the trees.

After about five minutes he arrived.

"You know—"

"It's teamwork. But Sasuke wouldn't except my help cause he thinks I'm weaker then him, Naruto is too independent for his own good, and Sakura is jealous and doesn't like me because I actually kind of had Sasuke's attention earlier. So the chances of them working with me were zip."

He stared at me blankly. "Besides…" I smirk. "Well… you'll just have to find out."

I grinned cheekily at his slight annoyance.

(Time Skip- Normal )

Mana shook her head in disappointment and embarrassment as she stared at the three idiots before her. She loved them and all but…

Mana could see Kakashi was mirroring her motions.

"Well, you three aren't going to the academy, that's for sure."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mana mumbled.

"Hey wait a minute you said three! What about Mana?" Sakura asked as she, Naruto and Sasuke glared at her.

Mana smirked and held up the bells just as the bells hanging on Kakashi's waist transformed in to shuriken and fell to the ground.

She received three shocked looks and elaborated.

"When I hid behind that tree earlier, I made a clone and transformed myself into a shuriken and had my clone throw me and my other kunai and shuriken at him while coating them in my chakra so that he couldn't figure out my plan. I was planning to take the bells and… dispose of them. Though honestly, I wasn't even expecting that to work. I had honestly thought he saw through that one. Since the Hokage said that's one of the oldest tricks in the book." She drawled.

Everyone, including Kakashi stared at her in shock. Then Naruto blinked.

"Wait, whaddaya mean 'dispose of them'?" he asked. Everyone else -minus Mana- blinked too.

Mana gave a half smile half smirk as she tossed the bells to the other three. "Here. They're yours." Sakura and Sasuke caught theirs in their hands while Naruto caught his in his hair. They stared at Mana in shock.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Mana. He wondered what her reasons were for giving them the bells.

Sakura grinned and Sasuke smirked slightly. Naruto's face showed confusion and joy.

Kakashi turned to Mana. "Why did you give them the bells?"

_I wonder…_ he thought, staring at Mana.

(Mana P.O.V)

I chuckled lightly and gave a closed eye-smile.

"I've no problem going to the academy. I can see that they really want to become shinobi."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "And you don't?"

I shook my head. "I do. But I'm ready to sacrifice my chance of becoming a shinobi for them. Besides, I can always try again anyways; so it doesn't matter at all, really."

Naruto and Sakura looked conflicted while Sasuke looked indifferent. Kakashi was unreadable.

"But… why?" Naruto asked. I blinked in surprise.

"I want to help you guys. I'm always willing to help my comrades- even if we only just met. I guess I'm just too… I can't think of the word right now… but," I grinned.

"You guys have dreams, goals, ambitions whatever- that you want to complete. I don't have any, and I don't want to stop you guys from completing the first step to your goals." I gestured to the bells in their possession.

"So go ahead. Take them."

(Normal P.O.V)

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi stared at Mana, speechless. They've never met anyone who seemed so… so ready to sacrifice their shinobi career for someone else's sake.

The kids looked down at the bells.

(Sasuke P.O.V **A/N: YAY DUCKY!**)

I glared at the non-fangirl, trying to see if she was lying. I was shocked when I realized she spoke the truth about her letting us pass.

I looked down at the bell blankly.

I need to kill that man… so why do I feel… like I want to hand this bell over to her?

I jerked my head upwards, and watched with wide eyes as Sakura got up and walked up to Mana. She held the bell in front of her.

"Here… you deserve it. I can take the test again. I don't have… that much of a problem waiting."


	4. Author Note

**I apologize to those who like this story, but this is on Hiatus. I have really bad writers block because I have so many other ideas for different stories popping up in my head and its hard to focus on one thing with your head trying to give you an overload of really awesome ideas. I also have a little thinking I have to do... I looked at the plot I originally had but didn't like it so I'm going to think up a new one... when my brain stops giving me pain headaches from thinking too much. I have other plots already planned out for other stories I'm currently thinking of, so I'll focus more on those.**

**Thank you for reading my story and telling me your thoughts on my writing skills and character developments. When I come back, I'll be sure to re-write the story and improve it. *bows***

**Lucky out. *disappears in swirl of lightning and fire***


End file.
